


The Mysterious Disappearances of Colin Wallis

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [3]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: The same thing happened to me last week. When I asked him where he  had been the next day, he told me he wasn’t on schedule at the time.
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	The Mysterious Disappearances of Colin Wallis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



“Does anyone know where Colin is?” asks Robin.

A general mumble of ‘no’ answers him. Ethan perks up.

“You can’t find him either?”

Shawn turns away from the coffee machine to look at him.

“You need him for something?  
\- Nah. But two days ago I went looking and couldn’t find him. I checked, he wasn’t on patrol.”

This time, it’s Puppy who answers.

“The same thing happened to me last week. When I asked him where he had been the next day, he told me he wasn’t on schedule at the time.”

Right. Technically, they all have scheduled hours during which they’re supposed to work, and they’re free to do as they wish the rest of the time, unless they’re called in for an emergency.

“Sounds like he took a break,” says Shawn while dissolving a caffeine pill in his coffee. “Heaven knows he could use those.” 

Armsmaster doesn’t _do_ breaks.

“Should we call M/S protocols?” asks Robin, and Ethan can’t quite tell whether he’s joking. “Maybe he’s being mastered.”

Oh, they’re doing this?

“Or maybe he’s been kidnapped and replaced by a stranger,” offers Puppy, definitively joking.

Shawn sighs, and pours a can of Red Bull in his coffee.

“Or maybe it’s his private life and also none of our business,” he says, because he’s a killjoy and trying very hard to get on Colin’s good side.

“Maybe he snapped and is setting up a third identity for himself as the dastardly villain Legsmaster,” Ethan offers, because it’s too good to pass on.

Shawn just downs his coffee and leaves.

“Do you think we should talk to him about his caffeine intake?” asks Puppy.

Robin mulls over it for a few seconds.

“Not until he’s back to using boiled energy drink instead of water.”

Ethan stops listening and thinks. What can Colin be doing?

Well. There’s only one way to know.

He’s going to keep an eye on him. And next time Colin Wallis leaves the Rig, Ethan is going to follow him.

**Author's Note:**

> Stalking is bad. Don't do like Ethan.  
> Don't do like Shawn either.


End file.
